


we are the night

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gift!, Poetry, i suck at poetry but i tried, poem, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	1. we are the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khaleeki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleeki/gifts), [Oghma2909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oghma2909/gifts).



The best part  
is when we’re,  
tired,  
beaten,  
lost,  
all in the same degree,  
it doesn’t matter when,  
you’re always there for me.

I’m always there for you.

A fatigue we imagine  
to be temporary,  
yet it lasts,  
and we lie near each other,  
toes touching,  
mouths touching,  
hearts touching.

What’s done is done,  
The past is past.  
we don’t say much,  
some things are gone.

Silence is   
a vast space  
and a cage,  
at the same time.

Until we’re   
lighter,  
sicker,  
older,  
Yet a current  
runs between us.

The pain always goes away,  
with a kiss.  
You feel it too?  
I know you do.

It feels,  
Unconditional,  
Unlimited,  
Unrestricted.  
In the dark we crush,  
And we light up,  
Gotham’s skyline.

The night licks us,  
teases us,  
lifts us,  
it made us.

Your shirt is a constellation,   
your eyes the moon,  
there is no explanation,  
for all of these dust dunes. 

That’s how this city is,  
rotten,  
broken,  
forgotten.

That’s how we are.

Let’s grow old together.

Don’t be scared.

We are the night,  
the night is us.

And  
the   
night  
is   
always   
young.


	2. how to love

After stepping into the world again,  
there is that question of how to love,  
if I’m the only one to blame,  
if everything was in vain.

How to bundle yourself against the frosted morning—  
My soul is still in mourning  
But lang or noon, loud tempest storming  
I think I will always be lonely.

The crunch of bones, the sounds of creams,  
the ticking noise, a killing machine.

What am I really doing?  
Am I saving anybody?

When in reality,  
not even myself I can save?

So many little cracks,  
On my body,  
And there is enough in you to see, really see,  
See me for who I am,

We’ve always matched together,  
Like a puzzle piece,  
But you were always like a feather  
Never ever at peace.

The wind carried you far away,  
The only thing I could do was  
Chase you,  
Day after day,  
But I knew you were an angel.

I never learned how to love,  
My heart being too long frozen,  
Yet taught tought me that, Cat,  
You showed me how I unfroze it


End file.
